harvianfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Parliament
The Parliament is one of the two chambers of the Harvian Islands Estates, the federal legislative branch. Unlike in other nations, the lower chamber serves as a room for debating and compromising, and the higher chamber or Senate is where Estates Members vote bills that have passed through the Parliament. All inhabitants are allowed entry to the Parliament, though only Estates Members have the right to actively participate. 001. Constitution We need to write a constitution. Ideas are welcome. SjorskingmaWikistad 14:40, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :I think it could contain parts of the dutch contstution and lovia's micxed with own aprts 14:42, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Category:Forum Category:Estates :Do the states have the freedom of, lets say, USA states, or more like Dutch provinces? Roi Soleil 14:46, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ::US states. SjorskingmaWikistad 14:47, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :::So the islands each have some independence and freedom? Sounds good to me, Roi Soleil 14:48, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :::We also need to apot a history (the one in my sandpit) more or less our constitution needs to have wikian ideology with a mix of British rule, American Bill of rights, and Dutch Rule. Marcus Villanova 20:15, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think the Dutch laws are the most liberal of all countries. You can smoke everything God has forbidden, go to the hoers, have big parties and stuff. Do you really want that? (I do, actually, to be honest :D. But I'm a Dutchman.) SjorskingmaWikistad 18:29, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::The SP dislikes the western culture and believes the western culture and influence is rotten and destructive in many ways and far from the perfect society the westerners believe it to be... Roi Soleil 18:32, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Okay, time to get serious. Everybody, please write down what he definitely wants to have in the constitution. *No discrimination *Bavanda Samoan and English to be official languages. *Establishing of a government structure, consisting of different levels. *... (add more please) SjorskingmaWikistad 18:34, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :No, no, no no no! No english as an official language, only Samoan and Bavanda. English could be spoken, yes, but we will not recognize it as our nations official language. That would be to much to bare for our people, to bowe to the conquerers and murderers of our people by making their filthy language our official tongue. Also may I suggest: *Teaching Samoan and Tongan language at all schools *Teaching Samoan culture at all schools as a subject *In our parlement only Samoan, Tongan and Bavandan is spoken Roi Soleil 18:41, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but since we are a democracy, we'll make that the first bill when we have an constitution. Then we'll see if it passes. SjorskingmaWikistad 18:56, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::In my opinion, only English should be an official language. I'm not an imperialist or anything, we should recognise Bavanda as important and give it special privilege, but it can't be an official language as none of the users (at least I don't think so?) speak it. --Semyon 19:27, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :::True. It doesn't even exist (yet). SjorskingmaWikistad 19:32, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Roi Solei please don't become fasict! SP is a PING on my radar! Which is bad! I want a History first! But no one is really listening... oh well! Marcus Villanova 22:07, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Of course right now, we are speaking English, true. But in reality I'll be speaking Samoan. We are, after all, Samoans, not all Americans. And Semyon, by speaking the language of our opressor and our conqueror, we bowe to our colonial masters once again and do as they like us to do. Of course everybody make speak English, but making it the official language will be too much for our people to bare after the Americans commited so many hainous crimes against our people. The SP's first leader, after all, was executed by them. All Americans were like that Buck Leeburg fellow. Roi Soleil 08:28, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Well said! Samoan Power! BastardRoyale 10:48, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :: I understand your struggle! May our coalition put an end to this chapter of embarassments and repression! Let all our (potential :P) Christian brothers and sisters live in peace, on these holy Samoan lands. Bucu 18:13, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Before we can have elections we shoulkd write one 07:12, October 17, 2010 (UTC)